Indecisión
by wrongdeductions
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "200th Fan Fiction" del foro Supernatural: Blood Brothers./ Castiel últimamente parece querer decirle algo a Dean, Arrepintiéndose justo antes de hacerlo, esto comienza a consternar al cazador./ Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "200th Fan Fiction" del foro Supernatural: Blood Brothers._

Espero que les guste, me disculpo anticipadamente por cualquier falta de ortografía.

Supernatural no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>Indecisión<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel esta parado frente a Dean - en una habitación cualquiera, en un hotel cualquiera, en una ciudad cualquiera- mueve el pie hacia adelante, intentando dar un paso, pero lo devuelve inmediatamente a su lugar inicial, nervioso.<p>

Comienza a mover un poco los labios, sin emitir ningún sonido, como intentando repasar las palabras, Decidir si decirlo o no.

-"Dean"- Dice, sus ojos fijos en el cazador, Azul eléctrico calándole hasta los huesos, hasta el alma. Lo mira, al campeón de la humanidad, a quien a estado en el cielo, el infierno y el purgatorio, su hermano de armas, quien carga el peso del mundo en sus hombros sin otra razón mas que haber estado en el lugar y momento equivocados.

Haber nacido en el lugar y momento equivocados.

Vacila, el "Dean" flotando en el aire, como un espejismo, y por un momento el Winchester cree que solo lo imaginó, pero el "Dean" retumba en las paredes, en sus tímpanos, y le recuerda que no fue una ilusión.

Cas sacude la cabeza -"no es nada importante"- y antes de que Dean pudiera replicar, desaparece con el sonido de aleteos inundando la habitación.

El corazón de Dean latiendo sobrenaturalmente rápido en el transcurso.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^^<p>

Acepto criticas constructivas, comentarios positivos y...lo que caiga ;)

By Wongdeductions


	2. Chapter 2

Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía.

Supernatural no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Indecisión 2<p>

* * *

><p>De nuevo Castiel esta frente a el-esta vez en un almacén- , hablando de los problemas del cielo y parece tan cansado, tan cansado como un Ángel puede estar, con los hombros caídos y podría jurar que tiene oscurecida la parte de debajo de los ojos.<p>

-"Eso era todo"- dice, lo mira directamente, de esa manera tan terriblemente incomoda como intima que le hace tartamudear si esta demasiado cerca, y dice -"Dean..."- y ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra y ese tono, Castiel se lame los labios y mueve las manos haciéndolas puños, luego frunce un poco el ceño y sacude la cabeza -"...nada"- y se va pareciendo no del todo convencido. viéndose...indeciso.

Y Dean se pregunta si esos pequeños movimientos que lo delataban, las pequeñas flexiones en su voz , serian de el o estarían influenciadas por su recipiente ¿Jimmy también se lamia los labios cuando no sabia si decir algo?.quien sabe.

Incluso su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia enfrente y luego retrocedia, todo confución e incertidumbre.

La duda de el que dirá flotando en el lugar, en el momento, en su mente.

El ambiente pareciendo sofocante derepente.

Inexplicablemente su corazón vuelve a latir mas rápido de lo normal.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^^<p>

By Wrongdeductions


	3. Chapter 3

Tercera parte, espero que les guste ^^

Supernatural no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autor.

* * *

><p>Indecicion 3<p>

* * *

><p>A la tercera vez Dean llega a su limite.<p>

-"Dean..."- sus ojos brillando de forma extraña, y como siempre empieza a mover los labios y sacudir la cabeza -"no es nada"-.

Antes de que desapareciera Dean le toma del brazo -"espera"-

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Cas ladea la cabeza como siempre que no comprende algo, siempre que los humanos superaban su entendimiento.

-"Mira Cas, esto es estúpido"- se aclara la garganta -"si tienes algo que decirme, solo dilo"-

Castiel lo mira, como pensando en sus opciones, parece dejar de respirar, a Dean no le sorprenderia que derepente se pusiera morado y callera al suelo.

-"Suelta la sopa cas"- insistió.

La mirada de Castiel se intensifica.

El corazón de Dean a mil por hora.

-"Creo.."- se detuvo pero Lugo prosiguió -" Creo que me siento 'atraído' hacia ti, Dean"-

Algo cálido y pesado surge en el pecho del cazador, no sabe que contestar.

A Dean Winchester, quien no tiene problemas en romper un cuello, se le confiesa un Ángel y las manos le tiemblan como si estuviera enfermo.

Cuando reacciona, siente va a tartamudear, así que como respuesta toma las solapas de la gabardina de Castiel y estrella su boca contra la de él.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^^<p>

By Wrongdeductions


End file.
